Fix Me
by I Ship Kick
Summary: After Kim's mother dies and abuse starts happening, will Kim stay broken or will someone have to fix her
1. Chapter 1

"Kimberly Crawford please report to the main office, Kim Crawford please come to the main office, thank you." The secretary, Joan said over the intercom.

I looked at my best friend and secret crush, Jack Brewer, as he gave me the _what-did-you-do_ look. "Nothing," I whispered back before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

As I sat and waited in the office, I got out my phone and smiled before I unlocked it. My lock screen was a picture of my mom, dad, baby sister, and I before we went on a vacation to Hawaii two weeks ago. I typed in my lock code and smiled even harder at my home screen. This time, it was a picture of Jack and I giving Katy, my little sister, a big kiss of both cheeks.

I'm not trying to be cocky or anything, but my family is picture perfect. My father, Kirk Crawford, is the mayor of Seaford, so we're rich. My mother, Katarina Crawford, is the perfect part of my family. She was born in Italy and she studied abroad for college and met my dad at Harvard. She's a stay at home mom but she does most of the work in our family. She was the one who put in all of the effort for Dad's campaign, while being pregnant. After my dad got the position, my mom just started to take care of Katy. She's probably one of the palest Italians you will ever meet but, she has dark brown hair and big brown eyes full of warmth and kindness, she says they look just like mine. And speaking of Katy, she's the most adorable kid in the world. She's three months old and she has my dad's blue eyes and blonde hair. She's ultra-chubby but in the cutest way. And then to complete our perfect family, we have two black labs, Charlie and Daisy. They're puppies and we had just got them right before the campaign started and they're totally adorable.

And then there's me, Kimberly Anne Crawford. I'm 17 years old. I have blonde hair and big brown eyes. I hated being called by my full name and Kimmy, unless you're my mother. I'm a 3rd degree black belt. I can secretly dance, sing, and act. My favorite subject is French. MY least favorite is Pre-Calculus. I'm the captain, of the cheer squad, soccer team, gymnastics team, and softball team. I have been a straight A student all my life and I'm the golden student of Seaford.

My best friend, he's the exact opposite. Jack has this bad boy rep. His dad left when he was 8 and his mom became an alcoholic shortly after that. So, he's had to defend himself since then. He's 18 now and better than ever. He was a 5th degree black belt and is the captain of any team you could imagine; football, basketball, baseball, and swimming. He also has a 4.0 GPA. The only thing is that my dad hates him. My father thinks he's nothing but trouble and he forbid me from seeing him anymore in 9th grade. My mother on the other hand loves him! She says that he's perfect for me and she always says, "I'm counting the days until you all realize that you love each other." But we don't, he couldn't love me even if I did love him.

Mrs. Joan, the principle's wife and secretary, came and called me back to the Principal's Office. I've never been here before because that'd mean I would have had to do something bad. Principal Hagen turned around with a very somber look on his face.

"Hello Kimber- I mean Kim. The reason I called you up here is because I have some very bad news." He said. I nodded for him to continue, before he says the six words that would change my life forever. "Your mother and Katy are dead."

I felt all of the life in my drain from my body in one second. It felt like everything was frozen in time. I started at the white walls and saw my mother and my sister on it all bloody and broken; that's when I lost it. I hopped up from the seat and ran out of the office only to be met by a brick wall.

"Hey, hey Kim what's wrong?" He heard my best friend say. "They're gone. Mommy and Katy are gone and they aren't coming back, Jack." I said, collapsing into his arms. I felt a kiss on the top of my head and a long line of soothing sayings. I push him off of me, wipe the tears flowing, force myself to stop crying, and take off running down the hallway and towards my car. "KIM, KIMMY" I hear Jack yelling before I hear footsteps approaching. I practically hoped in my car when Jack got in right after. I got my key to start the car when he snatched the keys out of my hand. "I am not letting you drive anywhere." I looked up into his eye, and I completely broke.

"Jack," I said. I guess he got the message because in less than 3 seconds, he had me safe and in his arms. Sob after sob rang through my body. It was the first time, in a long time, that I cried myself to sleep.

*Time Skip*

I woke up in my car; not on the driver's side though, and we were moving. I turned on my other side and saw a happily humming and tapping on the steering wheel. I smiled before all of the day's memories rushed back in. "Jack where are we going?" I asked, plainly. "Vegas, you seemed a little stressed." He said, without looking my way. "Jack, take me home." I said. "But, Kim." he said looking at me. "I said take me home, Jack." I said rudely. A flash of hurt ran across his face. I immediately felt guilty. Jack never yelled at me; as a matter of fact, he's trying to help me. "Jack, I didn't mean to yell, I just can't take anything extra right now." He gave me a comforting smile, "Its okay, and I'm sorry about Katy and Mama Kat." He said. "How'd you," I started before he cut me off. "A bunch of people started calling and texting saying sorry for your loss. And your dad sent a bunch saying how you needed to get home right now." He said, chuckling the last part. He tossed me my phone back when I saw a message from Brody saying, 'It was over with Lindsay because he's in love with me.' I snorted a little bit before I quieted down again.

We drove to my house in a comfortable silence. Jack got out and walked me to my doorstep, giving me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

I let myself in only to be met by a glass thrown at my head. I screamed loudly before another one came and made contact with my temple, making me go unconscious before I could scream for Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: flashbacks are in italics and present tense is normal

Jack's POV:

I was getting into my car before I heard a glass break, Kim scream, and then another glass broken. I ran back up to the door and busted in. I saw someone walking away, I almost went after him but then I saw Kim.

She was lying in an unconscious mess on the floor. "Kim, Kimmy wake up. Please wake up." I said, shaking her. I picked her up and ran with her to my car. I started the engine and drove her to the Emergency Room.

"This is my best friend, Kim Crawford. She's the daughter of Kirk Crawford. Her birthday is September 1, 1996. I was leaving her house when I heard her scream and when I ran in, she was unconscious. Please save her." I said, begging for them to help her as quickly as possible.

"Okay. Thank you. But, I'm going to need you to put Ms. Crawford on the gurney so we can work on her. We'll take it from here, Mr. Brewer." The nurse said kindly. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Kat Crawford, her mother, would go on and on about you and Kim. Your name is Jack? Yes?" She questioned. I nodded as she continued. "She would say how the only thing that would make her life perfect is if she saw her daughter happy with the guy she loved. Do you love that girl?" I blushed and nodded again, looking at the tile floor. "Don't let her go. There is something happening that could put Kim's life in danger; protect her with your life." She paused before she started again. "The waiting room is down the hall on your right." She said, turning around and looking into different files.

I absent mindedly went to the waiting room. As I was waiting for the doctor to come out, my mind drifted to flashbacks with Kim.

_*Flashback 1: Jack and Kim meet for the first time*_

_She was beautiful. A rare, flawless, make up free face. The blonde's hair was in a side ponytail, tossed over her right shoulder. She was wearing a long sleeved, pink, and white sweater with short jean skirt. She was tossing her apple around as I was thinking of a way I could impress her. It was like God smiled upon me because she didn't catch the next apple toss so I did it for her; only with my foot. She looked at my limb in awe. I tossed the apple back up and caught it. And the rest is history._

I smiled at that memory; it was the day I made a promise to myself that I would _never_ let anyone hurt her. Then it hit me; I had let someone hurt her. But, this wasn't just the first or second time, it was the third. The first was with Ricky but my little lamb handled it. The second time was a lot worse. Ever wanted to know why Eddie just disappeared? Well here's your answer.

_*Flashback 2*_

_We were 16 and at Eddie's birthday party, a week before school was starting. Eddie had put something in Kim's drink as a dare from Albert to get Kim drunk and hurt her, bad. You see, the old Eddie would have said no instantly. But, the summer before Junior Year, he started being with Albert and Truman more often. So, he got Kim upstairs when I couldn't find her. So, when I looked in his room, nobody was there. Then, I went to his sister, Evelyn's room and saw it all. Eddie was swiftly undressing Kim. And I lost it. I yanked Eddie off and beat the tar out of him. When I was done, his face was a bloody mess and he was unconscious. I got Kim's clothes on her and left before anyone else saw a thing. _

_The next week, we found out that Eddie and his family had moved to Augusta, Maine so they could "have cold weather year round." The Jones' hated cold weather!_

I clutched the seat so hard, thinking about that time. I was about to take a walk to cool myself down when a doctor came out and said, "Kimberly Crawford?" I practically jogged over to him. "Ms. Crawford is going to be fine. She'll have a horrible headache when she awakes. However, she'll be able to go home after she wakes up." The doctor says before walking away.

I went back up to the Nurses' Desk and didn't even ask before the nurse said, "Room 110." I smiled at her and muttered a thank you before sprinting to Kim's room. I ran in and saw her, sleeping and instantly smiled. Even with a patch of gauze on the left side of her face, she was still my perfect, beautiful, little lamb. I took off my leather jacket, sat in the noisy, uncomfortable hospital chair before dozing off and dreaming of Kim.

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

When my eyes first fluttered open, the first thing I thought was "Where's Jack?" Actually, that's the third. The first was, "Why the hell is it so bright?" The second was, "Why am I in a hospital?" I looked to my right, and there was Jack softly snoring in the chair next to my bed.

I pulled a hospital robe around my backless gown and got the keys and my phone out of Jack's jacket pocket. I snuck into the hallway and saw Aunt Rebekah at the nurse's desk."Good morning Aunt Bekah." I said cheerfully. "Good morning, Kim. You should be in bed right now? It's 6 o'clock!" She said, flabbergasted that I woke up this early. "I usually wake up a 4:30 to workout but I need you to get a monogrammed cheer bag out of Jack's car. His car looks exactly like mine except his car says 'Seaford Football' instead of 'Seaford Cheer.'" I said, handing her the keys and heading back to my room.

When I got back to my room, I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I looked in the mirror and tore the gauze off. Oh, just a little opening; looks like I'm wearing my hair out today. Thank God I had a scar remover at home and make up in my overnight bag. I got in the shower and cleansed myself of yesterday's troubles.

I dried off and re-wrapped myself in the robe and grabbed my overnight bed and went back into the bathroom and got dressed. I ended up packing a light washed jean, button down shirt, some short, high waisted shorts with triangle cutouts on each side, a gold necklace, some gladiator sandals, a brown leather bag, and some gold accessories. I quickly did a natural make up look and swiped on some lip gloss. (A/N: Outfit links are always on my profile!) I French braided my wet hair telling myself I'd take them out when we got to school.

I went back out and woke up Jack, giving him his clothes from my bag. I left the room and went to the hallway restroom to brush my teeth. By the time I get back, Jack is styling his hair, without a shirt. I know you're probably all "Why aren't you freaking out? Jack's shirt is off!" The thing is I see him shirtless all the time; I sleep at his house at least 3 day out of the week then, 3 out of the other 4, he's at my house. "Hey Kimmy." He said, giving me a big hug. I breathed in his scent; the perfect mix of the ocean and peppermint. "I was so worried about you. How did this?" He said, gesturing to our outfits. "They were in your car, remember?" I started. "Plus we gotta go get breakfast if we want to be to school on time." I said, grabbing my bag and leaving the hospital.

Within twenty minutes, Jack and I had gone to Starbucks and were now driving into the school parking lot. Jack and I parked in between a Dodge Charger and a Chevy Impala. When we got out, the Spanish couple got out of the Charger and the fierce nerd couple emerged from the Impala. "Hey guys." Jack and I said, together, walking toward the front of the car. Jack slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I smiled as the rest of our crew answered.

"Kim, we need to talk." The Spanish girl said pulling me away. "What's up Grace?" I asked, noticing the 'nerdy' girl was here too. "We heard about Mama Kat and Katy." Julie said, pulling me into a hug that Grace quickly joined into. (A/N: Their outfits are on profile)

Let me introduce you to my best friends. First, there's Graciela Rosalinda Teresa de la Rosa. We just call her Grace. Her great-grandparents, from both sides, are from Spain so she's a pure blood Spaniard. She was a second degree black belt along with her boyfriend Jerry. Her birthday is August 31, exactly 28 hours and 7 minutes before mine. She has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. Our moms were really good friends before hers died last year, so she knows exactly what I'm going through. She has the same GPA and classes as I do; it's been that way for the whole gang since we started the preschool that Julie's parents owned. Then, there's Juliette Sophia Anderson. She and her boyfriend, , are both first degree black belts. She is seriously the smartest girl I know. She has dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Her birthday is August 30, 2 days before mine; isn't that ironic? Anywho, her mother, my mother, and Grace's mother all went to the same college and they were roommates all four years. They even planned to get pregnant and have the same due date; which happened and that's why our birthdays are so close. But anyway, those are my best friends.

"Guys its fine, I just need a party to clear my mind from all this drama." I said. "Heather Clarke said she'll be posting invitations for her Valentine's Day party tomorrow night!" Grace squealed excitedly. Oh crap! I totally forgot Valentine's Day was tomorrow!" I said, linking my arms in there's and walking back to the boys. "We've got to go shopping after school! It's been ages since we've last been." Julie said.

Surprisingly, I actually enjoy shopping. Ever since Grace and Julie started doing karate with us, I've learned to love looking up new hairstyles, makeup techniques, and going shopping. I guess I never really enjoyed it much because I only had the time, minus the weekends, to do karate with the boys.

When we got back over there, Jerry wrapped his arms around Grace's waist, Milton's around Julie's, and Jack's around mine.

When we walked in, we parted ways with our partner, or Jack. And instead of getting death glares from girls or winks from guys, I got the pity look. That was, until Heather came a finally took the attention off of me. "Excuse me, everyone! I'd like to invite everyone to my Valentine's Day party tomorrow night at my country club. You don't have to wear red or pink though. But, look your best with your girl or boyfriend because at the end, we're going to announce the Valentines of the school. And, bring your bikinis because after the dance we'll be having a pool party. Be there or be square." She said before turning around and leaving.

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

School wasn't that bad today. But now, this is when the real fun begins.

The girls and I had left for the mall right after school. The boys were all at the dojo and tonight we were having a huge sleepover at Jack's house. I don't feel that safe when he isn't around anymore.

The first place we went was Victoria's Secret; we went to splurge on new underwear for a nice after party surprise. Then, we picked our favorite scents from Bath and Body Works. Then, we went to the Nasty Gal outlet. Next we stopped by the Louboutin and Yves Saint Laurent stores. And we ended our day in MAC. We stashed all of our bags in Grace's car and headed to Jack's place. Grace put her bags in Jerry's room, Julie's in Milton's room, and mine in Jack's room. And we went to sleep, ecstatic about tomorrow's festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV:

The girls and I have just arrived at Grace's house to get ready for a party so we could meet the guys at Jerry's house.

First, I put everyone's outfit together. For Julie, I put an innocent black, long sleeved, bodycon dress with nude heels, a nude Yves Saint Laurent clutch, diamond earrings, and a gold bow bracelet. For Grace, she had a super tight black dress with a deep plunge, covered by a crochet neckline and an open back. I paired her dress with gold heels, a gold Yves Saint Laurent clutch, gold heart earrings, and a gold bangle. And for myself, I paired a tight black dress with spaghetti straps and cutouts and paired it with a pair of silver heels, a silver Yves Saint Laurent clutch (that's where all of our clutches are from) diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. Then, Julie did our hair. For herself, she did a shimmery brown look. For Grace, she just lined her eyes and added gorgeous mascara; honestly, for Grace, that's all she needed. And then for me, she did a gorgeous smokey eye. She gave Grace and I bright red lips, our favorite. And she gave herself some nude lipstick and clear lip gloss. Then, Grace did our hair. For Julie, she did her hair in long wisps. For herself, she curled her ends. Then for me, she did a waterfall braid that went into curls. (A/N: outfits on profile)

If you wanted to know why my outfit was some much more dramatic, it was because we were trying to get Jack to fall in love with me.

We packed our bikinis into our clutches, ghetto, right? But, we were going to put them in the car later.

*Time Skip to Jerry's House*

Jack's POV:

Jesus Christ, how long does it take for girls to get ready? I swear to Buddha, if those girls don't look like Victoria's Secret Angels– well, Kimmy always does, but that's not the point. The point is that– DAYUM! They look hot! I'm really trying not to lunge at Kim and attack her with kisses, but, with that dress, she's making it almost impossible.

Kim's POV:

WIN! I won! Jack's mouth was hanging out of it and I swear I saw him start to drool before he finally closed it. Jack looked very…uh yummy? He had on a black, tight-fit dress shirt with a metallic silver tie. Then he was wearing black slacks and black dress shoes.

By the time I came out of my Jack-induced coma, the other girls and guys, excluding Jack, were walking out of the door. I grabbed Jack's hand and the key that I'd known would be in his pocket and dragged him out of the house.

When we got to the party, it felt like all eye were on us. We were 15 to 30 minutes late because I went and got a Thirst Buster from Circle K. Heather ran up to me and gave me air kisses; she's the co- co-captain on the cheer squad. (She and Grace and REALLY good and I couldn't pick) She wink at me before she ran back up onto the stage. "Okay, guys! Our final couple is here. So, everyone gather around and when you hear your couple name, come up here. First, we have the Dancing Couple, aka Grace de la Rosa and Jerry Martinez. Then, there's the Yearbook Couple, aka Amanda Mack and Toby Campbell. Next, there's the Popular Couple, aka Daniela Pitts and Isaac Claiborne. Then, there's our favorite Nerd Couple, aka Julie Anderson and Milton Krupnick. Then we have the slutty couples, aka Donna Tobin, Brett Jones, Kelsey Vargas, Brody Carlson, Lindsay Woodburn, and Andrew Taylor. But who voted for them? And finally our Almost-Dating, Karate Couple, aka Kick, aka Kim and Jack Brewer." When Heather first said our names, I turned around and started to walk back out to the car before Jack wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up onto the stage with him. I sent Heather a death glare that she only shrugged to.

"To vote, there are 3 iPads by that gate over there," She started, pointing to the place close to me. "You will then tap your favorite couple. Voting will be over in 15 minutes! And if you steal any of these, they have a tracking device; remember my dad is THE Seaford cop." She said walking away.

I ventured off in the crowd to see if I could find drinks that weren't spiked or maybe some food. I finally made is to her wet bar and ordered a basket of hot wings and a Pepsi Next along with a Pepsi Max; I know, I'm such a fatty. I was about to get up and find Jack again when some guy, with liquor clearly on his breath, pulled me close to him. "Hey Sweet Thang, can I put my sugar in that tea?" (First person to get where Sweet Thang is from gets a preview of Chapter 4!) I yanked away from him and walked away and still heard his heavy footsteps behind me. "Look, if you don't leave me alone in the next 3 seconds, you're gonna wish your mama had an abortion when she was pregnant with you." I started to walk away again before he put his hand on my ass a squeezed it. Before I got the chance to kill him, Jack grabbed him by his collar and held him up against the wall. "If you even look in her direction again, I swear to God, I will make you regret every second." Jack said before slinging him to the ground.

He put a protective arm around my waist and led me to the stage. I guess I had missed the announcement for us to go back up. "Thanks, Jack" I said, stopping on stage and looking at him. "It's nothing; I'd do anything for my sweet little lamb." He said, looking a he crowd. I blushed deeply, he called me HIS little lamb.

"Okay, if you aren't the Dancing Couple, the Poopular Couple, or the Karate Couple, please exit stage left, I'm sorry to inform you that you did not win." Heather said, smirking. "What? That is total bullshit!" Lindsay started. "Yeah, we definitely deserved to win." Donna said, stomping off. "And we shouldn't be the Slutty Couples! We are nice wholesome girls!" Kelsey yelled. "Yeah, about as classy as those dresses you're wearing." I said, making the crowd crack up. "Can it Crawfish." Kelsey yelled.

You see Kelsey Nicole Vargas used to be in our group; she dated Eddie all the way from 8th grade up until Grade 10! But, after Eddie left, she ditched us, her brown hair, and her true self. Now, she's with the Plastics.

"Anywho," Heather started, "In third place, is Grace and Jerry, sorry guys but you have to waltz yourselves off the stage. In second place, is Daniela and Isaac, obviously, you weren't popular enough. This means, our winning couple and Seaford High's Valentines are Kimberly Crawford and Jackson Brewer!" She yelled, clapping. I looked up at Jack who was already looking down at me before I practically jumped on him.

After we were announced, Heather had us wear King and Queen sashes and a crown. We were then escorted off the stage when they played our song! Not Our Song by Taylor Swift, but our song by Taylor Swift; Safe and Sound.

We had first gotten addicted to this song after my ex boyfriend Elliot had hit me because he saw me give Jack a kiss on the cheek. After I ran from Elliot, Jack found me in our tree house when the song was played on the radio and we just danced to it. Someone recorded the moment and posted it on YouTube titling it "Cutest Way to make your Girl Happy when she's Sad." Grace recorded him singing it to me and playing it on his guitar when he serenaded me on my sixteenth birthday; said video was also posted. Since then, at every dance or event, when Safe and Sound comes on, there is a space cleared in the middle of the dance floor for us; for me and Jack.

The song seems to end faster and faster each time, or maybe, I'm just having fun! You know, they say time flies when you're having fun. When Taylor sang the last note, Jack and I were just staring at each other in absolute silence. "Okay gu8ys, the pool is now open for recreational use!" Mr. Grant said, cheerfully. Mr. Grant was a slightly chubby, white bearded, red faced old man. He's the man who's Santa every year. He's been working with Mr. Clarke, Heather's dad, since before Mr. Clarke had his two front teeth.

I gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before running off into the country club where I knew Grace and Julie would be changed and handing me my bikini.

The girls and I walked out of the bathroom and all noises stopped. "Okay Seaford High, let's get this party started!" I yelled, before the screaming occurred. There were 6 pools at the country club; the girls and I walked to the one the farthest away from everyone else, where we'd meet the boys.

It took the boys to find us; sadly, we couldn't have our warrior time. Some of the girls found out where Jack was and where Jack goes, everyone follows. Jack had gone off somewhere to get us some Buffalo wings. However, when he got back, his hands did not contain the juicy goodness, but they were around my waist. He started walking us closer to the poolside when I asked, "Jack where are we going and where are my wings?" He chuckled and his hot breath touched my neck. "Your wings weren't out yet." He said, not answering the first question. "Jack, where are you taking me?" I asked again, a little more fear in my eyes, seeing that we were two centimeters from the water. _"You,_ my sweet Kimmy, are going to take a swim." He said, pushing my shoulders backwards, forcing me to fall into the water. But of course with my ninja reflexes, I grabbed the first and only thing within my reach, Jack. When my hands went to his shoulders, Jack's arms snaked around my waist, and we fell in together.

When we came up, we heard "Aw, that's so cute!" or "Dang, Jack got her good." "Jackson Andrew Brewer," I said, mustering up the scariest voice I could, giving him a fake glare. "Kimberly Anne Crawford." He replied, smirking. I stepped closer to him and said, "Why did you do that?" Adding a poke with every syllable. "Because, Kimmy, I wanted you to admit that you still have a crush on me." He said, stepping closer and closer until my back was against the wall. I opened my mouth to say something before Jerry said, "Jack man up and kiss her already!" We had both turned beet red and glared at him when Brody says, "Yeah man, don't be such a pansy, kiss her dude!" Then, someone else started a "KISS HER" chant.

I looked up into Jack's eyes to see if he was really going to kiss me or not. He had a sincere look in his eyes before he cupped my cheeks in the giant hands. He moved his face closer to mine until his lips were hovering over mine. He looked in my eyes for confirmation, which he received, and he smashed his warm, perfectly plump lips against mine. You know how people say that when you first kiss the person that you're meant to be with there will be fireworks? Well when Jack kissed me, it felt like an atom bomb had just gone off!

Even though the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, it felt like spending an eternity in paradise. When we pulled apart, it was dead silent before Grace yells, "It's about damn time!"

That first kiss; that would be the one factor that would change my life forever.


End file.
